What would you do to save a lover?
by Aveangeladarkangel
Summary: After an accident at Tokyo tower, Zoe, Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji, JP, and Tommy found themselves back in the digital world, but for some reason, a girl named Sara came too. She seems to know more then they give her credit for, who is she? pls read and rv.
1. Prolouge

_I was with many but saw none,_

_They were yelling but couldn't be heard._

_They would push and shove but weren't felt._

_In my mind, I was alone_

_I felt sad and angry for no reason_

_As I stood there absently,_

_I couldn't help but question,_

_Why._

_Why have the rivers of fate chosen me?_

_It would make a lot of sense if it chose a more dependable person…._

_But why, why did it choose me?_

_Why was I able to go back?_

_What tore the veil that separated the human world to the digital world?_

_I wait for the answer, but it doesn't come. _


	2. Takuya's chapter

Author's note: I apologize if this story doesn't make sense. It's an idea that's been in my head for a loooong time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but recorded episodes. I don't really know the kid's age group except Takuya was in 6th grade when J.P. was in 7th.

Takuya slumped onto the first soft thing he saw, his bed. It was only the 3rd day of 8th grade and he was worn out. His first class was math, and all they had done was take a pretest that made no sense to Takuya. The worst part of schools far was the fact that he kept getting lost.

He exhaled and looked over at his alarm clock.5:15, why couldn't time pass quickly? Takuya pulled his backpack up against the metal frame of his bed; he looked over at a bunch of comic books that were scattered around his bedroom floor. He looked at his homework bag of doom than at the comics. _Hmmm_ he thought, than pointed at his backpack.

"Eni meni mini who cares." Pushing his bag of doom away, Takuya reached for his destiny, x-men.

"Takuya!" an annoyed voice said from his doorway. Looking up from a battle scene Takuya saw his mother glaring at him. "You haven't done your homework yet have you?" she more stated this than asked. Takuya gave her a sheepish grin than looked at his clock, 11:05.

"Well" he said sitting up and stretched "It's too late to do it now." He got up to get ready for bed, but his mother stopped him.

"You are staying up, as long as it takes to get it done." She said calmly.

"Whaaaa?" Takuya groaned.

"I don't care how much wrestling I have to live through to get your butt out of bed tomorrow. You get your homework done." She then turned and walked away. Takuya sat there on his bed and stared at the open door, mouth ajar.

"But it'll take hours." He whined though he knew his mother wasn't listening. "aaaaaaarghhh." Was all Takuya could say.

Takuya slumped into his math class the next morning. After tireless working (and wakeup surprises from his parents) Takuya managed to get through his home slavery.

"Hey Takuya" A bright voice greeted him. Takuya looked up to find his favorite person in the world.

"Hi Zoe" Takuya thought he said, his voice was more like a squeak and ended with a crack. Takuya felt slightly embarrassed but he ignored the feeling and cleared his throat. "How you doin?" he asked in hopes of a normal voice. Zoe grinned,

"I'm doing alright, schools wearing me out but I'm making a lot of new friends." Zoe walked over to her assigned seat and sat down. To Takuya her chair was 100 seats away from him. On the bright side she was in the same class as him. Takuya only had one class with Zoe, but he had a class with Koji and Kouji.

Takuya sighed as his teacher began, it was the beginning of another boring day, Takuya was sure of it.

Zoe watched her math teacher put equations on the board and wrote down notes. Since he was reviewing it was easy to figure out the example problems. She glanced over at Takuya, who was running his thumb through pages of his text book over and over again. _He's bored_ Zoe concluded then focused her attention back on her notes.

(Well that's all for now. Many of you might ask why x-men, it was just the first thing that popped into my head )


	3. An encounter of Sorts

**Sorry it took so long to update, I lost the notebook with all my chapters in it so I am starting from scratch.**

Zoe walked quickly out the door when the end of the day bell rang. She had only an hour to meet up with Takuya and go the train station to find the others. Unfortunately, Takuya did not have her motivation.

"Zoe, come on it's not like the worlds going to end if we walk a little slower!" Zoe did not answer him as she raised the hand that was not dragging Takuya to wave to the two twins.

"Kouji! Kouichi!" She called out to them; Kouichi turned around and laughed at Takuya's predicament.

"Got him securely have you?" Kouji asked with his own smirk, Zoe nodded vigorously.

"Let's go! I don't want to make Tommy or JP wait," The other two nodded and they headed off quickly. Takuya groaned inwardly but walked behind them without complaining.

They arrived at the train station only an hour and ten minuets later. JP and Tommy were not even there yet. Zoe smiled in satisfaction; she was excited to go to Tokyo tower, it was a place that seemed just as mysterious as the digital world itself. Zoe looked up at the sky staring up at a few clouds. They moved lazily across the blue sky Zoe's eyes narrowed sadly missing the feeling of flying through the waves of wind.

"Hey! Look out!" Kouichi's sudden shout dropped her gaze to the ground. A girl about their age stood at the edge of the train tracks just as a train roared toward them. Her eyes seemed unfocused but she paused when Kouichi shouted. The train whooshed past her, with a cry of surprise she fell backwards. Kouji ran up to her managing to catch her before she fell onto the ground.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Takuya yelled running up as well. The girl shook her head then looked over at the others straightening up.

"I saw someone," she said slowly, then she walked away, almost in an inhumanly fashion. The others blinked,

"O….kay… that wasn't weird at all," Takuya said,

"I wonder if she'll be ok…" Kouichi said slowly.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called to them. They turned to see Tommy and JP running up to them.

"Tommy!" Zoe cried out over joyed,

"How have you guys been?" Takuya asked with a large grin, while the others reacquainted themselves with each other. Kouichi turned to look in the direction the girl had gone. He spotted her waiting for the train they would have to get on soon he blinked.

A dark shadow stood behind her, seeming to hold onto her shoulders, a dark creature, that reminded Kouichi all to well, of death.

**So I'll admit, its not very good, but its been years, I promise to finish this one after I finish ****The Devil's Eye**** and then I'll do my Yugioh story, and continue to the rest of Yu Yu Hakusho! Sorry if this is lame, I have not seen digimon for years.**


	4. She's Coming

_They're familiar… _Sara had thought to herself. She watched the happy group of friends as they laughed and joked with one another. The two that looked like they were twins felt strangely familiar. Sara slowly shifted her gaze to that of the other passengers, she watched a young couple hold hands and point out things to each other in a book they were looking at together. Sara felt a pang in her heart so she quickly turned to look away. She felt cold… no, she felt like she was burning, suffocating really. Her hand flew to her neck where a silver pendent lay on her throat. The metal felt hot and the skin it touched itched. Uncomfortably she rubbed her skin and glanced over to the two boys again. Why were they familiar? The couple across from her now was whispering to one another as if they also had secrets to hide.

_I have to get off this thing!_ Sara finally decided. At the next stop she jumped onto her feet and scurried out the door. She went to a fountain that sat in the middle of the station and leaned over it catching her breath. _You'll be home soon Sara, don't worry_ She almost laughed at how dumb she had been acting in the train.

"Are you alright?" A young voice asked, Sara looked up to see a little girl sitting next to her. Sara nodded with a smile.

"I was just a little… crowded," She said, trying to pick an adjective this smaller person would understand. The little girl nodded with understanding, her misty gray eyes seem to hold ages of knowledge for someone that young. Sara felt like she had met this young stranger before, but she couldn't fathom where or how. _First two guys, now a little girl, what is __up__ with you today Sara?_ She asked herself, the little girl was studying Sara with her knowing eyes.

"Did you find what you were looking for today?" she asked suddenly, Sara blinked,

"Huh?"

"You skipped school to search for it, it must have been important," Sara blinked before swallowing.

"No," she answered the strange child,

"I'm sorry," the child replied looking away she seemed to stare at something interesting. Curious Sara looked up to see the group of friends that she had watched on the train. "You saw him today too…" The girl said sadly,

"Wha…?!" Sara's head snapped to look down at the child, she stared up at Sara innocently then she suddenly grinned.

"Well I'm off!" She said playfully then she jumped down and ran away. Sara could only gape after her.

"What?" She asked no one in particular.

---------------------------------------------

Kouichi stood next to Kouji as the others ran towards the entrance of Tokyo Tower. "You're troubled," Kouji stated, Kouichi nodded, not even trying to deny what he was feeling from someone who could see it no matter what. "What is it?" his brother asked, Kouichi walked quietly before answering.

"I was thinking about the girl at the station..." he said softly, "She had... a shadow... following her,"

"A shadow?"

"I can't really explain it... it was something that I had seen once before in the digital world. It was a shadow of death, sadness..." Kouichi trailed off as he looked up at his sky, "Remember she said that she thought she saw someone, maybe she saw someone who had died..." Kouji didn't answer only looked thoughtful,

"It is curious," he finally said,

"Hey hurry up you guys!" Takuya shouted at them, "We aren't going to get anything done if all you do is slug around the place!" the brothers chuckled before running to catch up with the others.

--------------------------------

Sara watched them walk in the direction of her home, _strange…_ she thought to herself as she also walked in that direction. When they turned running up to Tokyo tower she couldn't help but grin. Tokyo tower was one of her favorite places, she turned to look up at the building remembering how her father used to take her their when she was a child. She froze staring up at one of the windows.

There he was, right there! Sara didn't think as she spun her heel and turned to the direction of the building. He wasn't getting away, at least, she hoped he wouldn't.

----------------------------

"So she's on her way?" the man said softly, the small child didn't answer, she couldn't, he had taken out her heart the moment she had told him. Her circuits sparked once before dying down completely.

**Erm… yeah, I dunno, review please. This story is strange I'll admit, and I'm trying to change it as I write cause I realized I had made Sara a little too similar to Talon. So I'm changing things, Hee hee… **


End file.
